SAM
by hiphopera1990
Summary: it's about the new generation of scouts
S.A.M.

(AKA Sailor Angel Moon)

(Note: I love sailor moon. Have been a fan since the 90s. I don't want people to judge my fanfiction. Its my own characters minus sapphire... He is alive and well. he belongs to the oringnal creator. I am writing this fanfiction because its a spin off of my own free will and creative mind. You see S.A.M. it stands for Sailor angel moon. Love is always equal it doesn't matter what sexual preference you like. LOVE IS EQUAL IN ALL FORMS OF LIFE. It is 2016. if you are in relationship with whoever you like then be happy about it. Nobody should judge you for who you like. God created us in his vision and likeness. if you are happy be happy. Don't let the world tell you who or who not to be or how you should be. Make your own world and forget what everyone else says. Your life is your life. You have the power and control to make it better. Change the world for the better not for the worse and if people don't accept you then too bad for them. You were put on earth for many reasons. I am writing this story my way because it was supposed to be finished a long time ago but i had gotten warnings about not writing it. I don't want to go into details but i will write this story my way and if people in gerenal don't like it then too bad for them. So if you like this story then you can comment on it but if not don't comment at all. i respect everyone's writing style of fanfictions and i always say nice things. why? i am a stand up person and because my mom and dad raised a nice respectable young lady who isn't judgemental. i respect everyone's advice and opinions about life but how i write is how i write. Thank you. GOD CREATED US IN HIS IMAGE. also i am doing this in the memory of my cat Evie. She was the luna to my serena. she died over a year ago today.)

Narrator: Long Long ago in a far away kingdom on earth on the other side of town there was a powerful kingdom known as the golden earth kingdom it was runned by two queens and a king. The two queens were Samiko and Akiko. The king was Sapphire. They went through alot. A new enemy appeared and attacked their peaceful kingdom and caused them to lose their memories for the time being...

(Its the year 9090 by the way)

Now we go to the present day of golden Tokyo which has a nice connection with crystal tokyo They are doing well together in a prosperous Union and business

We see a huge castle in view which belonged to Neo Queen Serenity( Serena) and King Endymion( Darien or Mamoru) and their Daughter Rini (Chibiusa)

But in their castle is the happiest person in the world at the moment we shall see her now

Samiko is age 14 and attends juuban public middle school she is 5'1 and very athletic. She has too much time on her hands but she is very smart beyond her years. She is smart but lazy like her cousin serenity. She has a ton of friends in school and makes them easily

Her best friends are Maiko, Amaterasu, Midori, and AKiko they are always seened in their little group during school and after school at the arcade

There are more to this little group of friends. The other four goes missing every now and again for some odd reason but never the less they are a part of the tight knit group of friends

Samiko was up bright and early having her music blasted very loudly playing her guitar jumping on her bed singing off the top of her lungs having a blast in her room

Serena had sent one of her servants to Samiko's room to get her ready for school

Aimi went into Samiko's room with her school uniform on her forearm hanging carefully and she turned off the radio and cleared her throat calmly

"Princess Samiko it is time for school i have your school uniform prepared. Your breakfast is also prepared. Go bathe and brush your teeth. Your company will be here in an hour to walk with you to class."

Samiko rolled her eyes and sighed

"Aimi please just call me Samiko or Sammie. Don't call me princess. Yes i am royalty but treat me like a normal person. That's who i am Samiko Tsukino. Normal teenaged girl. So please treat me normally."

Aimi looked at the young princess in training

"I would like to your majesty but i can't. The same way i treat our queen serenity i must look and treat you the same way. Now please get ready for school. I will place your clothes on your bed and i expect to see you at the breakfast table before the hour is done."

Samiko got her bath things and went to the bath as directed to bathe in peace she had a super soaker in her bath tub in case her cousin rini tried anything funny while she bathed

after about 15 minutesor so she got out and brushed her teeth deeply and carefully

She got ready within minutes then proceeded to the dining room happily eating her breakfast when she noticed Serenity and she was stuffing her face

"Hey Serena! What's new?"

There stood serena as tall as ever but she smiled at her younger cousin

"I will be attending your parent/teacher conference next week to see how your progress in your classes are going."

Samiko coughed in suprise

"They still do those things? I thought they just mail the progress report home so the parents or guardians don't have to attend hehehe"

Serenity smiled

"Oh it's been a while since i was at juuban. Not only will i be there your friend's guardians will also be there except the outers. I mean well the other four."

Samiko was confused as to why serenity was acting weird

"Why did you say outers for? Is that code for something?"

Serenity went to answer the door and smiled

"Welcome you guys. Sammie will be with you all shortly."

Akiko Hino was about 5'3 and had her arms crossed

"Samiko hurry up or you will make us all late you big stupid head!"

Samiko was behind her and kinda tripped her causing her to land in her arms

"As you were saying purple haired dragon lady? I was finishing up my orange juice. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Don't call your princess a big stupid head."

Akiko threw a book in her face because she had blushed

"You have been hanging around haruka too much. Let's go to school you idiot."

Midori smiled

"Ok guys that's enough. We will all be late if we don't move it."

Midori was about 5'2 and she was a kind and sweet girl who loved to study but she started to enjoy life more when she started hanging around Samiko

Amaterasu smiled

"I made your favorite lunch samiko... it will spoil or get cold. Let's book it. Its first period history class and we have an exam today."

Amaterasu stood about 5'6 she was the tallest out of the future generation of sailor senshi. She is an excellent cook and kick ass martial artist.

Maiko was the last of the group grabbing samiko like a lunch box swinging her around

"My Best Friend! You will help me in dance class after school."

Samiko giggled and stopped Maiko from swinging her into a wall and held her hands

"Yes future pop star of japan. I am at your service. I will help you."

Maiko giggled and held her hand

"We are twinning today."

Akiko glared at them

"Listen you two goofballs... we don't need you two to act like twins today. We have enough goofballs in our group alone... We only need one goofball and that's samiko. Let's go to school or else."

Samiko and Maiko gluped

"Sure puprle dragon lady. Let's go everyone."

Maiko was about 5'2 and she was only an inch taller then sammie

Everyone ran to school making it in time before the test began

Akiko glared at Samiko

"You did study right? This test is worth 78 percent of your grade. You did study right?"

Samiko smirked

"My my my my i didn't know you cared about my grades. Don't worry. I don't need to study. I remember everything. I got this test in the bag."

The teacher came in and placed his bag on his desk

"Hello students welcome to test day. I hope you all studied for this test. Its the hardest test you will ever take."

the students got their tests and started to take the exam quietly

Samiko didn't sweat the test at all and smirked at it because she knew all the answers since she studied it over and over again

back at the palace

Serena let her senshi friends in since they were in their senshi forms

"Hey guys thanks for coming. Our meeting will start now."

Ami smiled

"So this is what i gathered so far. Samiko's memories are very very locked away along with her powers. She will be a powerful senshi when she is properly trained and when she has the time for the training. She is very wise beyond her years. She is coming into her own."

Rei nodded

"She is different from meatball head here although they are related. She has better grades and she is active in sports. The only people that can handle her training and make sure she can handle it are Makoto and Haruka. Haruka can teach her how to race. Makoto can teach her the martial arts."

Makoto agreed

"I can handle it. My training is very hard but she has to deal with it. Knowing how she is she will be fine. I wll take her on weekends."

Minako smiled

"I can teach her how to sing and dance'

Rei pulled Minako back down to her seat

"How about no. This is serious Minako. If Samiko is the chosen one to rule golden tokyo then we as senshi have to train her seriously. Remember? You were serious went you showed yourself to us as princess serenity and you took your job as a senshi and leader seriously. We have to be serious with Samiko."

Minako pouted cutely

"Sometimes you need a break from being serious. Sometimes life is about fun rei or should i say pyro?"

Serena was kinda nervous

"I almost told samiko who she was by mistake... I said outers and i quickly answered the door to let her friends in. That brought me sometime to retrace my steps in to what i had said. Thank the heavens she brought it."

Rei sighed

"You meatball head... Be careful with that information. I thought you being a queen would smarten you up a little."

Serena stuck her tongue out at rei

"I am smart rei. I am still your queen. Do you know the type of crystal Samiko has inside her? Its as powerful as the silver crystal me and mamo-chan and chibiusa share. She needs to learn how to control that power before she unleaashes it on the wrong person. A new darker evil has awaken. Sapphire's memories of akiko and samiko are completely wiped so that means he will enroll in juuban as a student but won't remember where he was born from. He will feel something but won't act on it."

back at the school

Samiko smirked and read her manga of detectives

"That test was easy as pie."

Akiko glared at her best friend

"Oh yeah big shot... what was your score on your history exam?"

Samiko smirked and showed her

"100% as usual. I never fail at school. You need to study more. Ms. 85%. You did well but you need to study more."

Akiko grabbed her bookbag and threw it at her face

Samiko dodged it fast and caught it with one hand

"As you were ms. dragon lady? My face can't be messed up. It's too cute and pure and innocent to be messed up or have anything thrown at it."

Akiko got super pissed off and huffed then puffed

"I seriously hate you sometimes sammie. You are so cocky i can't stand it!"

Samiko smirked

"You seriously love having me around. You know it kiko miko."

Akira and Izanami chuckled

"Are you two fighting again? But than again we know it's something we have grown acustom to over the years."

Akira and Izanami are Samiko's best friends since birth and they haven't left her side once

These two are a couple just like certain senshi couples we know and love

Samiko giggled

"Yes we always fight but then she gives in and we start talking againas if nothing had happened. How was your weekend?"

Akira smiled

"Same old same old. We had fun. How about you?"

Samiko smiled

"I had a concert for my plushies and teddy bears. I rocked out on my guitar very loudly."

Izanami chuckled

"Ok... reality ?"

Samiko smiled

"I watched titanic and stuffed my face then did a work out."

Akira chuckled

"Alright. But seriously you need to hang out with us more. There is a party this weekend we are throwing so come by to hang out."

Samiko smiled

"Alright. I will come with these goofballs. They need a weekend to chill."

Izanami smiled

"alright we will see you guys this weekend. Make sure you don't have any princess duties to attend to."

The end of the day has came and Samiko had arrived dropped her bookbag on the floor of the living room then plopped herself on the couch

Serenity came into the living room seeing her cousin sleeping on the couch she placed a blanket over her

"Sleep well future queen of golden tokyo. You have so much to learn in so little time but i know you will overcome it and become stronger than ever. Whatever life throws at you... you grandslam that out of here. You are Sailor Angel Moon. You stand for love peace and serenity on earth. Most important you stand for justice. Your mission to start training as soon as possible. Evie will help you she is your guardian and teacher. She will oversee everything you do. You will make me and our joint kingdom very proud."

Samiko was sucking her thumb cutely and slept peacefully on the couch

-end of chapter 1-

next chapter

The new guy and the party


End file.
